masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Eos
Description Nonviable A desert world with significant resources, Eos is often wracked by deadly, radiation-contaminated storms. Catalogued as nonviable after numerous attempts to settle. ALERT: Signal detected, similar to the devices on Habitat 07. Viable A desert world with significant resources, Eos is home to the first successful Andromeda Initiative outpost, Prodromos. (Founded by Pathfinder Ryder, Mayor August Bradley assigned.) Codex Entry Eos, designated Habitat 1, was the earliest "golden world" identified for outpost placement. Named for the Greek goddess of dawn by Jien Garson personally, Eos embodied the hope of the Andromeda Initiative for a new start. On arrival, the Nexus discovered that a world projected to be arid but comfortably habitable was now ravaged by radioactive fallout from the Scourge. The planet's atmosphere is wracked by storms that have spread the radiation across continents; periodic 130km/hr winds strip equipment and damage shuttles. Reports from the Nexus include a sanitized account of two attempts to colonize the planet, both of which ended in failure and an unacceptable loss of life. There is also a significant kett presence on Eos, apparently investigating mysterious signals on the surface. Eos is now off-limits to unauthorized Nexus personnel, as the Nexus leadership believe it is no longer viable. Activating the vault discovered below Eos' surface has had a dramatic and immediate effect. Radioactive particles are being stripped from the atmosphere by unknown means, and the resulting temperature changes are calming Eos' high winds. The planet's moisture levels are already showing improvement. Prodromos, the first Pathfinder-established outpost, has been founded in Fairwinds Basin, with Mayor August Bradley in charge. The Nexus is broadcasting footage of departing colonists and the new conditions on Eos across all communication channels. Points of Interest Overview Missions The following Priority Ops missions take place or are acquired on Eos: *A Better Beginning The following Allies and Relationships missions take place or are acquired on Eos: *Cora Harper: A Foundation *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Dissension in the Ranks *Gil Brodie: The Friend *Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? *Liam Kosta: Community *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Liam Kosta: Something for Us *Peebee: Remnant Scanner *Ryder Family Secrets The following Heleus Assignments missions take place or are acquired on Eos: *A Job for Danny Messier *Defeating the Kett *Doesn't Add Up *First Murderer *Life on the Frontier *Kett's Bane *Making An Impression *Shock Treatment *Something Personnel *The Secret Project The following Additional Tasks take place or are acquired on Eos: *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Comparatively Alien *Task: Cultivation *Task: Data Trail *Task: Drone Recovery *Task: The Ghost of Promise *Task: Lost Brother *Task: Naming the Dead *Task: Pathfinder Armor Crafting *Task: Remnant Data Cores *Task: Research Center Development *Task: Supply Loss and Recovery *Task: Waking up to the Future *Task: What He Would Have Wanted *Task: Watchers Anomaly Architect Husk: Eos This anomaly is available after completing Making An Impression. DATA: Classification: Enemy (decommissioned) Origin: Andromeda (Eos) ANALYSIS: This Remnant Architect's programming directives have been interrupted. It is in an orbital standby mode and remains tethered to its home planet Eos. The Architect's systems are completing recovery from severe radiation exposure. The Architect itself appears to be conducting montinoring and analysis of Eos' atmosphere. Awards +50 when scanned. Mineral Deposits * Vanadium * Iron * Graphite * Aluminum Additional Information Eos is heavily contaminated by lethal levels of radiation prior to activation of the planet's vault. All areas outside of specially shielded zones like Site 1 pose an environmental hazard to personnel and vehicles. * Hazard Level 1 - Radiation 0.041 mSv/hr * Hazard Level 3 - Radiation: 55.765 mSv/hr de:Eos pl:Eos Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Planets With Satellites Category:Eos